Across The Wonderland
by K0n3k0
Summary: <html><head></head>Alfred y Arthur tienen una duda, asi que Lwiding organiza una investigacion de campo que no saldra nada bien...</html>


Era un día normal en la sala de Conferencias Mundiales…

-¡Que si!- gritaba el ingles con furia

-¡Que no!- canturreaba el norteamericano burlonamente mientras esquivaba las cosas que el cejudo le lanzaba.

-¡No seas necio! ¡Los vampiros si existen! – reprocho el ojiverde con cara de niño caprichudo mientras los demás países miraban la escenita con una extraña mezcla de confusión, miedo, diversión y molestia.

-Yo no soy necio, ¡Soy un héroe! –Seguido esto el ojiazul dio una de sus carcajadas ruidosas– Y los héroes no creen en cosas tan infantiles como los vampiros – y asi siguió la batalla campal entre los dos rubios.

-¡Ya basta!- el alemán grito, como era su costumbre cuando se suscitaba una pelea entre dos de sus "colegas" - Haremos una investigación de campo para ver si los vampiros no existen. Pero por favor dejen de gritar… me esta dando migraña.

-¡West! ¿Quién te crees para organizar una investigación sin consultárselo a mí que soy tan Awesome? Y la migraña es por que ayer tomaste mucho. Kesesese –el albino, que no sabemos que hacia ahí, lo interrumpió solo para aparecer un poco.

-Si, bueno- susurro un poco sonrojado – Muy bien, quienes quieran a la expedición háganmelo saber, solo habrá diez cupos asi que ¡Rápido! – en unos minutos ya habían decidido quien iría y quien no. En fin, el equipo de los exploradores quedo asi: Veneciano y Romano que, aunque tenían miedo, se habían dispuesto a ir solo para ver si los vampiros tenían buena comida, Japón, para conocer la cultura occidental; Alemania era el organizador, America y Gran Bretaña por cuestiones obvia ; Francia por que el sabia que los vampiros estaban necesitados de Amor; Rusia que iba a ser quien los trasladara, Prusia que iba de colado y Grecia por que se quedo dormido, no supo de que hablaban y se anoto asi como asi.

-Bien, yo los haré viajar a un mundo subalterno donde nosotros solo somos un montón de tierra y donde existen vampiros- el ruso sonrió tenebrosamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tú eres el que debe usar magia? – se quejo el ingles

-Por que Disneylandia acepto ser una conmigo

-Ah… ya veo, supongo

-OK, manténganse unidos - los miro con cara malévola- o si no podrían viajar a otro mundo- acto seguido dijo algunas palabras en un idioma secreto mientras

se movía como pato y los abrazo a todos, en unos segundo todos se metieron a un vortice del tiempo, gritando como nenas, mientras que el de la bufandita rosa se divertía de lo lindo. Cuando llegaron todos cayeron en el frio pavimento, uno encima del otro.

-Ouch-dijeron a unísono, menos Rusia que cayo encima de todos y Grecia que estaba dormido.

-Bien llegamos a… Forks- anuncio el Iván.

-Pero el letrero dice "Bienvenido a Wonderland"- se quejaron los italianos.

-Maldición, ese Mickey Mouse me volvió a engañar- sonrió con un aura malvada el ruso.

-Esta bien- señalo el norteamericano- no se preocupen, Rusia solo tiene que volver hacer esa cosa que hizo y estaremos en Forks o en nuestro mundo.

-No comprendes- señalo serio el ruso- todo esto es plan de el orejudo para que todo sea de su dominio, primero Goku y después nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿no volveremos a nuestro mundo?- a Veneciano se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo, Rusia debe tener alguna solución- tranquilizo Alemania a su amigo

-Hermano idiota, deja de llorar- interrumpió Romano

-Bueno, tengo una solución- el ruso intervino

-¿Ah si?- preguntaron los demás a unísono a excepcion del griego que seguía adormilado.

-Solo tenemos que seguir la historia, derrotar al malo, festejar un rato y el vortice regresara por nosotros, nos llevara de regreso a casa y yo me vengare de ese ratón- Iván sonrió como siempre mientras todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿en que mundo estamos?-pregunto el japonés.

-Wonderland… me suena… creo que alguien en mi casa escribió algo sobre una niña en este lugar… hm… -el ingles meditaba arqueando las cejas.

-¡Si! ¡Si!- Alfred salto y grito como niñita- en mi casa un tipo hizo una película sobre ese libro para hacerlo mas interesante, creo que se llama… hm… - el rubio ojiazul mordió su labio inferior tratando de recordar.

-¡Alicia!-grito el ingles con tono triunfante

-¡Alfreda!- grito el norteamericano con pose heroica. Y poco después los dos se enfrascaron en una discusión como era su costumbre.

-Este ¿disculpen?- todos miraron hacia la persona que les hablaba: una chica rubia de cabello largo atado a con un moño y de vestido azul- busco un…

-¡Alicia! Que bueno que has llegado- grito el ingles mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Alfreda! – el norteamericano hizo lo mismo que su antiguo hermano mayor.

-¿Quién es esa?-preguntó Romano, mientras tanto los dos rubios discutían y jaloneaban a la chica.

-Es muy linda- continuo Veneciano sonriendo pervertidamente.

-Es la protagonista de la historia supongo- agrego Alemania serio.-debemos ayudarla para poder salir.

-¡Ya basta!-grito la niña. -¡Si, soy Alicia! ¿Y que? ¡Déjenme en paz!- en un segundo la rubia estaba huyendo de ahí pero no se dio cuenta y callo por un barranco.

-Kesesese. Ya sabia yo que esa no podía ser protagonista- Prusia salio de la nada

-Okay, eso no era lo que yo esperaba-sonrió el ruso.-Bien tendremos que seguir sin Alicia- acto seguido todos se quejaron pero no tenían otra opción y lo siguieron. Ya un poco adentrados en el bosque oyeron una risa particular.

-Hola nenes- un gato morado aparecía sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¡Un gato que habla!-los italianos se escondieron detrás del alemán. Grecia, miro el gato y se acerco lentamente.

-Neko-san - tomo al gato y lo abrazo- Neko-san-dijo con amor

-¡Hey espera! ¿Que haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Zoofilico!-Chessire trataba de escapar de los cariñosos brazos del griego.

-Le decimos que te suelte si nos ayudas a vencer al villano- a veces Alfred tenia buenas ideas, por supuesto, el era el héroe.

-¿A la Reina Roja? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un trato!

-Bien, ¿Grecia? Ese gato en realidad es un perro disfrazado- susurró Japón a su oído.

-¿En serio? Es una lastima- acto seguido soltó a Chessire y el prácticamente dio el gatazo. Después de eso el gato les contó la historia de Wonderland, les dijo que debían de ir con el Sombrerero Loco y ellos le contaron la triste historia de Alicia.

-¡Chessire! ¡Viejo amigo! ¿Traes visitas? ¿Quien de todos es Alicia?- un tipo pelirrojo hablaba de forma rara mientras los miraba mas perturbadora mente que Rusia.

-Nadie- y asi Chessire contó la historia de Alicia, el sombrero accedió a ayudarles, con miedo a sufrir el mismo destino que Alicia.

Se alistaron. Llegaron con la Reina Roja, Francia la enamoro, tuvieron un matrimonio clandestino, luego hicieron cosas francesa no aptas para austriacos, despues el le dijo que era gay y la reina se volvio loca. Llegó el vórtice y se los llevo. Acordaron no decir nada y regresaron a sus vidas normales. Pero… en una de las conferencias…

-¡Que si!- grito el ingles

-¡Que no!-grito el norteamericano

-¡Te digo que Canadá es pelirrojo!

-¡No es moreno!

-¿Hacemos una expedición de nuevo?-pregunto Veneciano en voz baja a su amigo.

-No, que lo busquen en Internet-contesto el alemán.

-Exactamente-contesto Japón.


End file.
